1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to motorcycle lift stands, and, in particular, to lift stands for off-road motorbikes.
2. Description of Related Art
There are generally two types of motorcycles. The first type of motorcycle is primarily designed for use on improved highways, wherein the motorcycle wheels are normally intended to be in contact with the road at all times. This type of motorcycle is commonly equipped with a so-called "kickstand" for parking the motorcycle in an upright position. The kickstand essentially comprises a spring-loaded rod permanently secured to the chasis of the motorcycle. When the motorcycle is underway, the kickstand is normally carried in a spring-biased horizontal position. When the cyclist wishes to park the motorcycle, pressure of his foot pivots the kickstand downwardly approximately 90.degree. into a second spring-biased position in which the motorcycle is stabilized by leaning against the kickstand.
The second kind of motorcycle, sometimes referred to as a "dirt track bike," is commonly used off highways in cross country competitive events wherein the entire bike may be airborne for short periods, thereafter striking the ground with considerable impact. With this kind of hard use, there is always the danger that a kickstand will become dislodged from its horizontal position upon impact, or that some object on the ground will snag the kickstand, causing injury to the rider and/or to the bike. For this reason, dirt track bikes are not usually equipped with kickstand parking devices.
In lieu of kickstands for dirt track bikes, prior art devices in the form of separate stands have been devised which engage the midsection of the undercarriage of the dirt track bike. These prior art devices include means to extend the stand vertically so as to lift one or both bike wheels from the ground. French Patent No. 1,111,845 to M. Saunois represents this style of prior art lift stand. Saunois essentially comprises a lower rectangular platform pivotally connected to an upper rectangular platform by four legs secured to the four corners of each platform to provide a parallelogram-type connection between the upper and the lower platforms. One leg extends vertically above the upper platform to act as a hand lever to raise and to lower the upper platform. One of the problems associated with this design is that it requires the cyclist to steady the bike with one hand while gripping the lever with the other hand in order to raise the upper platform into lifting engagement with the bike. In addition, the design requires the use of the cyclist's weaker back and arm muscles. Applicant's invention, on the other hand, enables the cyclist to steady the bike with both hands while raising a platform with a novel foot-operable lever, using the stronger, more efficient muscles of the leg.